Thel 'Vadam's: What's This
by Juu50x
Summary: Thel 'Vadam is forced to sing a song called "What's This?". Contains my OC Nala. A Christmas fic.


**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does. I only own Nala 'Aidasee character and other OC that might appear in this story.**

**A/N: Don't forget this has NOTHING to do with the original story! Just something funny and random I wanted to write for Christmas/Holiday. Hope ya like it.**

**And this story has OOC!**

**Thel 'Vadam's: What's This?**

"Tell me again, why I must do this?" Thel asked. This was really strange for him. And for Nala and Rtas also. However, it seemed like Johnson and others had already talked to them. And now they had smug "smiles" on their mandibles as well the humans also had on their lips.

"Because that costume fits with you Arby. And I bet you have a awesome singing voice." Johnson laughed. Thel was wearing almost skin tight black colored costume, with bones on them. Giving an "skeletal" look for Thel. To this comment Nala made a small giggle, this made Thel even more embarrassed.

"But I have no idea what I should do." he tried to reason them. But it didn't work. "And that's why we made you a script." Johnson handed him few piece's of paper. Thel started eyeing them with wide eyes.

"I'm suppose to say all of these 'lines'?" he asked shocked, after reading most of the text. "No." Cortana said. Appearing from a holotank. "More like singing." she said with a smile. "And you support this Nala?" he asked in disbelieve.

Nala made another small laugh. "I can't help it. And we all wondered what's this "Christmas" humans always talked about." she said. Having a sweet smile on her. "And besides, you look kind of nice in that costume."

"Maybe…" Thel said, looking really embarrassed. "But why Rtas wouldn't take up this task. I'm sure, the costume would've been more fitting for him." he said. Pointing straight at Rtas's missing mandibles. Who crossed his arms at this looking slightly annoyed.

"I don't think so." Cortana said. She then placed her hand onto her forehead. "And besides. It's time to start." she said, now with a smirk on her face. Thel could almost feel as the blood escaped from his face. But it was too late already. He had agreed on this and he needed to do this. "And don't forget. With feeling!" Cortana added before disappearing.

And so it started…

* * *

_What's this? What's this?_

_There's color everywhere_

_What's this?_

_There's white things in the air_

Thel sang while holding a single snow flake, looking at it really interested as his character should, while he wasn't that interested. But then puffed it in air, taking good look of these new lights before him.

_What's this?_

_I can't believe my eyes_

_I must be dreamingWake up, Jack, this isn't fair_

_What's this?_

He jumped right behind of a small group of people who were "singing" a Christmas song.

_What's this? What's this?_

_There's something very wrong_

_What's this?_

_There's people singing songs_

He looked at them with confusion. Scratching his head.

_What's this?_

_The streets are lined with_

_Little creatures laughing_

_Everybody seems so happy_

_Have I possibly gone daffy?_

_What is this?What's this?_

Thel then changed location swiftly. Finding himself looking at small group of small humans _and _unggoy's throwing snowballs at each other. Both sides seemed to have good times.

_There's children throwing snowballs instead of throwing heads_

_They're busy building toys_

_And absolutely no one's dead_

Thel cringed at mention of this. Why would anyone would enjoy of seeing flying heads was out of his understanding. He then moved back behind the buildings again.

_There's frost on every window_

_Oh, I can't believe my eyes_

_And in my bones I feel the warmth_

_That's coming from inside_

Thel placed his finger on the window, taking little frost. And then looked at it, trying to look interested, like his character was suppose to.

_Oh, look_

_What's this? They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss_

_Why that looks so unique, inspired_

_They're gathering around to hear a story_

_Roasting chestnuts on a fire_

_What's this? _

Thel fought really hard not to raise his voice, when he mentioned the mistletoe, that was held by a hurakog for some reason. What he saw inside shocked him little more than he thought. Inside the room were Rtas and Nala, who gave Rtas a small "peck" with her mandibles to his remaining mandibles.

Which would be like a human version of kiss to the cheek. From, inside Nala quickly sent both playful look to him and then a apology stare to him, which calmed him down a little from inside.

_What's this?_

_In here they've got a little tree, how queer_

_And who would ever think_

_And why?_

Thel had then quickly changed his position again, looking through a window seeing both Miranda and Johnson decorating a tree with many different lights and other things.

_They're covering it with tiny little things_

_They've got electric lights on strings_

_And there's a smile on everyone_

_So, now, correct me if I'm wrong_

_This looks like fun_

_This looks like fun_

_Oh, could it be I got my wish? What's this?_

And he was still confused what this had to do with this "Christmas". It seemed more like the character he played, was just wondering the very same thing. He had wondered already few times, if this humiliating act was worth of the information.

Thel moved again and soon found himself inside a large bedroom with many beds, which held many human child's and couple unggoy. It was still little surprise that the humans were able to pull this off. How they were able to convince so many unggoy's was out of his league.

_Oh my, what now? The children are asleep_

_But look, there's nothing underneath_

_No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them_

_Or ensnare them, only little cozy things_

_Secure them in their dreamland..._

Thel _really _felt uncomfortable being _this _close to an unggoy. And the unggoy wasn't fond of this closeness either, and was rather close to break his role just from the stress.

_What's this?_

Immediately when Thel went off, the unggoy jumped out of the bed with a big squeal that told how uncomfortable it had felt. And it somehow made the other unggoy's jumpy all over the room.

_The monsters are all missing_

_And the nightmares can't be found_

_And in their place there seems to be_

_Good feeling all around_

Thel moved right next to the windows, which showed how busy everybody was. However, the walk was little hard for him since the distance between the wall and leap was rather small and it was even slippery.

_Instead of screams, I swear_

_I can hear music in the air_

_The smell of cakes and piesare absolutely everywhere_

Thel took a deep breath, while taking the smells all around him. Which made him fell little better and made his stomach even growl a little. Luckily it wasn't loud enough.

_The sights, the sounds_

_They're everywhere and all around_

_I've never felt this good before_

_This empty place inside of me has been filling up_

_I simply cannot get enough_

Thel then jumped down as he was instructed on the paper. As his hooves hit the frozen ground, he started sliding and few times almost fell on his behind. But he was able to regain his balance.

_I want it, oh, I want it_

_Oh, I want it for my own_

_I've got to know_

_I've got to know_

_What is this place that I have found? What is this?_

His sliding came to a sudden halt, as he hit himself on a tall and thick pole which knocked him unconscious. But not before Thel got up and finished his lines. Sounding little off.

_Christmas Town? Hmmm…_

He then fell unconsciously back to the pile of snow. Knowing that no one wouldn't let him live through this!

* * *

**Well, I hope ya liked it. And again, I hope you aren't too strict with this one since it is my first try on these… I guess, song fics. There will be later another Christmas/Holiday fic. And that will be Twas Night Before Christmas, Mass Effect version. And don't forget to take a quick check on my poll!  
**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND MERRY/HAPPY CHRISTMAS/HOLIDAYS AND GOOD NIGHT!**


End file.
